


Orphan in the storm

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Series: Stranger to the Rain [10]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Mush and Blink grocery shop to ignore their problems





	Orphan in the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Stranger to the Rain" from Children of Eden

"It's getting dark out," Blink said uneasily.

Mush turned his attention away from the road for a moment to check on Blink. He was pale, his eyes wide as he looked at the sky in front of them. Massive clouds hung heavy over everything, swollen with rain that was sure to start soon. 

"It will be okay," Mush said, probably lying. He hasn't thought the check the weather before leaving that morning, so he really had no clue if it was going to storm or not. 

"Yeah," Blink said uneasily. 

As if on cue the sky flashed white, the distant thunder startling Mush and Blink simultaneously. 

Blink swore loudly, his eyes clenched shut. 

Mush reached for his hand, holding it tightly. "You're okay. Let's go somewhere, you won't have to see the storm." Mush wanted to give him a distraction. 

"Please," Blink managed, squeezing Mush's hand. 

"Let's get groceries," Mush said, mostly to himself. He knew it would be loud enough to drown out the storm, plus Blink liked dicking around in the aisles. 

The drive to the grocery store seemed to take hours, the storm moving closer with each minute. Mush's hand hurt from holding Blink's so tightly by the time he pulled in. He parked quickly, kissing Blink's cheek once before they both ran for the store through the rain, soaked by the time they were inside. 

Blink relaxed right away. He pulled Mush down the nearest aisle, snagging a cart as they passed. Blink seemed to know exactly what they needed. He grabbed a few boxes of Trix as well as chocolate chip granola bars. 

"Soup," Mush said to him. They had a serious problem of having soup when they were too lazy to make anything else. Mush knew they only had a few cans left, it wouldn't even last the rest of the day. 

The soup aisle was eerily empty, can upon can lining the lonely aisle. Blink took full advantage of the quiet, pulling Mush in for a quick kiss. Mush blushed, kissing him back hard before pulling away. 

"We are in public," he scolded softly. 

"Empty aisle," Blink pointed out. 

"You're right," Mush said with a grin. 

Blink winked at him, turning to grab some soup. Thunder crashed loud enough to be heard. Blink fumbled with the can of soup, dropping it with a thud. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry-" he managed. 

Mush picked up the can, putting it in the cart for them. "It's alright. It scared you but you're okay." He squeezed Blink's hand to prove his point. 

Blink nodded, returning to the soup. Mush watched him to make sure he wouldn't get startled again. 

"We need Hot Pockets," Blink informed Mush, dropping a few more cans into the cart. 

Mush grabbed the cart for them, pushing it towards the frozen aisle. It was empty, too. He reached for Blink right away, dragging him in for a kiss. Blink was grinning when they parted, reaching around Mush to get the Hot Pockets. 

"Two of my favorite things," he said. "Kissing you and Hot Pockets."

Mush laughed. "Need anything else?"

Blink shook his head. "We can check out now."

They took the long way around the store, stalling for time and playing with stuff of the shelves. Blink bagged their groceries as Mush scanned them, carrying them all out of the store. 

"It stopped storming," he said, pausing once they were outside.

He was right. The sky was clear and bright again.

"Grocery shopping did help," Mush mused. 

Blink nodded. "I got kisses and frozen food."

"Stop that or you only get frozen food," Mush threatened jokingly. 

Blink made a noise of distress. "Let's get these in the freezer and go from there."

Mush grinned. "I like the way you think."

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write a non-thunderstorm fic? Stay tuned.


End file.
